regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 014
Recap It is night night. Balrog Blacksteel is in the Cooling Sands beteween Bright Rock and Sands Edge. Around him are 16 dead Sand Kobolds. After looting them, Balrog continues heading Sands Edge before dawn. Balrog gets an inn room at the Burning Lamp. He orders some throwing clubs to be ready by sundown tomorrow. Balrog still is unable to sleep. During the day he reads in the library, at night he scouts around outside town. Balrog collects his weapons at the agreed to time then heads out of town, continuing towards the "The temple at the end of the world" aka "The Lower Rift", where allegedly all souls go after they die to meet the goddess Felumbra. Four hours outside of Sands Edge he spots a crying small child and a tipped-over wagon. Her parents died in the wagon crash. The wagon was carrying weapons. The child follows Balrog walking into the next town, Jalleran. They arrive a few hours after dawn. The town guard direct Balrog to the local orphanage and the girl is left there. Balrog rests in an alleyway for an hour and he rests for an hour and learns his spells. He then heads out of Jalleran to Ashenholt. On the road he sees a merchant on the side of the road. Balrog buys a healing potion, then drinks half the potion in front of the merchant and it has no effect. Balrog calls the merchant a swindler and demands a refund, and takes 9 blue quartz from the counter and jogs off. Balrog arrives in Ashenholt at sundown, feeling irradiated from travelling in the daylight. He doesn't rest in town, and heads on to the town of Creanfa to the East. He then keep walking though Silver Bank as well without stop. As Balrog approaches the town of Cantopple, during the daytime, there is a small caravan of 3 wagons that is a funeral possession. The cleric of Felumbra at the head of the procession says he smells the undeath on Balrog. The cleric inspects Balrog as he explains he is cursed and lost his soul, and is heading north to "The Lower Rift". The cleric urges Balrog to make haste in order to catch up to his soul, and to be wary of the city of Atryllia, who won't react well to Balrog's kind. Balrog enters Cantopple and talks with a local hunter and gets information to cut across the wilderness Fesbin to avoid Atryllia. It is night when Balrog heads due north out of Cantopple into the woods. Balrog avoids a family of bears. Laster in the night Balrog tries to hide from 2 Firbolg giants but is spotted. One of giant points out Balrog's skull earrings, the other giant spots the Bel (fatalism) tatoo. The giants then head off. Later in the forest, Balrog tries to avoids a sleeping Manticore, but wakes it up and chases after Balrog. Balrog casts the Command spell with the word Flee, and the Manticore flees. Balrog then throws a club at the Balrog then continues to run away. The spell wares off and chases after Balrog again. It bites Balrog, but is disgusted by what it tastes. The two exchange blows, and Balrog tells the Manticore to just leave since Balrog can't chase after him, and the Manticore says he will spare Balrog's life today. Balrog arrives in the town of Fesbin at sunset. Balrog goes to an inn to rest but still can't sleep. Malkis gives Balrog greater power, pleased with Balrog. Exp: 1288 (644 for each class) Total Each Class: 3493 Exp Cleric levels up to level 3 HP +6.5 (Total 32 HP) Gets 2nd level spells Religion Proficiency The next night Balrog heads out of Fesbin and continues on. He passes though Landori and Morbon without incident. He then arrives in Koldar. When Balrog is almost out of Koldar, a a nearby building explodes in a ball of fire. Scrolling out of the building is a man in black robes who appears unscathed. Balrog talks with the man, Ferris. Ferris explains that the shop owner cheated him, so he got some revenge. Ferris offers to talk with Balrog more if he meets him at his tower at the Black Mist Lake. Ferris then fights with the city guards as Balrog leaves town. Balrog finds out from a 20 year old villager that the Black Mist Lake used to be a normal lake until a black mist covered it when his grandpa was a child (see Misscliks: Demigods). Balrog then detours to head towards the lake. Then Balrog spots a tiny Black Dragon that is only 5 foot long. Balrog throws fire at the Dragon, and it spits acid at Balrog then claws him. Balrog fights back, but it knocked down, bleeding to death. The Black Dragon doesn't eat Balrog as he is undead. Ferris shows up and stops Balrog from dying. The Black Dragon is Ferris's pet. Ferris then studies the unconcious Balrog. Some days later Balrog wakes up in the basement of Ferris's tower on a wooden bed. Ferris comes over and asks Balrog a battery of questions, curious about his undead status. Balrog explains about the curse and The Pit in The Pit. Ferris offers to pay Ferris to curse some of his servants, Balrog warns of the side effects. Ferris's young elven servant comes in at one point to give his master food and water. After some time Balrog and Ferris head upstairs. Ferris gives Balrog a war club that seems magical, in exchange for Balrog's help. Balrog agrees and leaves the tower. Balrog circles around the lake until he can head north, then comes upon the road between Linenton and Laxton. Balrog heads into Laxton and goes into the inn, buys a round of drinks for the patrons, then asks about finding a guide to get to the Lower Rift, he is told the best place to go is either the towns of Rift Watch or Bersin, in order to get to the Lower Rift. Balrog sets out to Bersin. He passes though Linenton with no issue. Past Linenton Balrog comes across 6 Orcs who have killed a man and his daughter. In Orcish Balrog tries to pass by, but as he refuses to pay the "road toll" except in Teeth, combat starts. Balrog kills two Orc, and the Orc Leader lauights and says that Balrog had gathered enough teeth, so payment is made. Balrog leaves, ignoring the woman asking for help. Balrog passes though Fort Galex, where the fort outside town is still under construction. He then passes though Ashforth then arrives at the city of Bersin at sundown. In Bersin, Balrog finds an upscale Tavern. Balrog asks the bartender about getting a guide to the Lower Rift, and he is recommended a former-Ranger called Flatfoot. The next night Balrog meets with Flatfoot at a green barn outside town. Flatfoot and Balrog head into the forest. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Balrog Blacksteel Episodes